It is known for a camera to be provided with a flip-up electronic flash unit and an integrated open-air viewfinder. For example, U.S. Pat No. 4,996,548, issued Feb. 26, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,032, issued Apr. 2, 1991, each disclose a camera comprising a body portion, an electronic flash unit having a front viewfinder opening and supported to be flipped up from the body portion for picture-taking and to be flipped down to the body portion for storage, and a cover part having a rear viewfinder opening and supported to be flipped up from the body portion to align its rear viewfinder opening with the front viewfinder opening of the flash unit when the flash unit is flipped up for picture-taking and to be flipped down partly over the flash unit when the flash unit is flipped down for storage. A torsion spring urges the cover part to follow the flash unit in the same direction when the flash unit is flipped down into a front recess in the body portion.
In this type of camera, relative compactness generally is a problem.